1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastic, or resilient, bearing comprising an inner part and an outer part. The outer part is positioned in spaced apart relation with respect to the inner part. The bearing may have an inserted rubber, or resilient, part which cooperates with the inner part and the outer part to form a cavity filled with fluid. The fluid provides dampening action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic or resilient bearings are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,195, for example, discloses a bearing having ring-like cavities that are bordered by an outer ring, which is angle-shaped in its cross section, and an inner ring which is made from elasto-type materials. The inner ring of both cavities is developed as a common ring. However, bushings and carrying elements provide an undesirable restriction, or obstruction, in the cavity. The cavity, therefore, is divided, somewhat, into two chambers. The disadvantages of this design are twofold. The bearing can carry only a small load in the axial, static direction. In the radial direction, only a relatively small travel stroke is possible.